Memory Card
by Mumei-Chisoku Oni
Summary: The story of Enzerikku and Nasan, two perfectly normal oblivious lovers after a wish cast into a world of anime and games. RATED M for later chapters
1. The boat of Normality? I think not

NOTE: I do not own any of the own characters in this facfiction except for my own. Some of these stories contain my manga I hope you enjoy! Also this story changes from first person to third. Sorry my writing style is weird

Memory Card

Chapter 1: The boat of Normality? I think not

I've always been a firm believer in _'Expect the unexpected'_ I'll tell you that much…Perhaps it was the fact that I'm a otaku and follow the series _'Cardcaptor Sakura'_ too much…whatever the case it was just another day to celebrate the awaiting of something extraordinary, in something…HORRIBLY normal.

Again I awoke to the noise of my alarm clock, groggily taking a look at my adorable alarm clock, that looked more that it belonged in the room of a preschooler then in then room a fourteen-year-old girl. Designed with a _'No Sharp Corners'_ design it was shaped as a half moon on top, the snooze button a fluffy cloud, the small night light built in a crescent moon, three stars running down the gentle curve of the enclosed top, Which when pressed produced (depending on which button) either a series of replaying lullabies or gentle creek noises, such as a river… or a static radio…

I awoke to the noise of a constant _'Good Morning'_ followed by the incessant crowing of a fake rooster. I cussed a blue streak before I actually sat up slamming down on the snooze refusing to wake, pondering what was it all worth to get just another nine minutes of sleep in.

The cycle continued for around an hour until the sun popped it's stupid head out and I was forced to get up. At times I often wondered why I even bother to try and wake up early. Grabbing my glasses I pushed them onto my face… my vision finally clear.

"…Stupid…"

I paused black minded as I stood and looked into my mirror with a groan looking away.

"School…that's what it's called"

Throwing off my pajamas I placed on my uniform. Buttoning my blouse then throwing the vest, (stained with bleach at the back) I placed on my skort kilt, shorts at the bottom, still a tad peeved that there were shorts at the bottom, but I wasn't a big enough slut to cut them out, though I did wear my kilt a little shorter then it should've been…

In any case I threw on my knee-highs and jetted downstairs placing my books in my backpack. I looked more awake now and I gazed into one of the many mirrors that decorated our new house. Finding a comb I gently brushed my bangs over to one side to cover my left eye and placed two hair ties around my wrist, I'd tie my hair in pigtails at school, dad hated me trying to leave home with them.

My jet-black hair was just the way I licked it, covering one side of my face, and kind of long…which I adored. Plus it flew out at the ends, even better. I looked pretty okay today my tanned skin was a pretty good shade since summer started, no one can tell when your arms are darker then your legs apparently…Whatever. And when I put on my shoes no one could tell that I was just roughly five feet tall. You could see the abnormal burn on my right upper arm because I was wearing a t-shirt, but no one seemed to mind but me, I've gotten used to telling the story of how when I was ten in a half months old… With the coffee and the pulling of the tablecloth…yada, yada, yada… you get the point.

I gave a smile and plopped on the couch and watched _'Arthur_' Say what you like Marc Brown is a genius. Pretty soon I woke up my groggy little eight year old brother at the command of my father… if I refused he'd get pissed…if he yelled it might be bad for his heart. He plopped down stairs and the stench of his morning breath reminded me to brush my own teeth. Having braces, I should've done it more often. I was lazy…bite me

And with that I was off to school at 7:45 AM, where as my school started at 8:12 AM…Yeah I know I'm weird right? I placed on my shoes, at the moment not torturing my feet as they did when school was over, which they would, but at the lest they didn't hurt now. I took the pass though the forest humming horrified at my parent for telling me I could be raped. I jump at each sound only to find it's a squirrel, but I guess it's better then not being aware. Soon I'm out and school begins.

"Hey Rikku-chan"

Oh, God…I groan in my head seeing my nerdy stalker… the kid who never shuts up. I'm a nerd yes, but he brings new definition to the whole meaning. But still I place a fake smile and give a slight wave and he starts talking and I roam in and out nodding at each gesture as he pauses for a response annoyingly slurping at his braces…. I have braces.. I don't do it. CATCH ON. I sit down on the ledge and place my light blue bag against the wall as he places his bag beside mine and attempts to sit beside me… I edge away and he moves a bit closer. I get up but he doesn't follow… HALIUJA I THINK HE GOT IT, but then he starts talking…Shit…does he ever shut up?

Luckily my friend Annoko comes along with a sigh of relief, (on the inside, I'm not mean enough to tell him how annoyed I am… not only that he'd probably beat me up) Gleefully I wave hyper actively.

"OHIYO KASA-SAN"

Yes my mother, well from the future…that is I am. It's a fun little game we play. She gives a smile and waves back, her usual wavy hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair was dark brown with red streaks and her skin, tanned lighter then mine, was an admirable tone.

"DAUGHTER"

She waved and ran over. As soon as I knew it the bell and wrung and his voice (My stalker) struck out saying he had to go. I smiled and waved bye, bye happily. I waved bye to Okasa and soon school was over and I was walking home, egarly awaiting to speak to my dearest Nasan. Getting home as soon as I could I booted the computer up signed onto Msn and began to speak.

Ubuaza Nasan: Hey

Furesunedi Enzerikku: Hey

Ubuaza Nasan: I missed you

Furesunedi Enzerikku: I missed you too -

Ubuaza Nasan: Happy happy joy joy 

He said happily. There were giggle fits in and out. I adored him…honestly I did and even though he lived far off in the Netherlands, and I couldn't see him… I knew him like no one else could…too bad I stood no chance. It was amazing how hot he was. With his curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes skinny figure, yet a tad muscular build he was my anime boy in real life…and standing at six feet tall…I was drooling over him…but I'd never let him know it.

Furesunedi Enzerikku: Did you ever wonder what it'd be like…if we had a life like an anime character? I mean…the life style… the excitement…The love…sighs

Ubuaza Nasan: But it's fake, you can find real love. Indeed. Say, Rikku?

Furesunedi Enzerikku: hai?

Ubuaza Nasan: Speaking of which, who is your love? You're not still into that Jack Ass are you? The stupid guy with the balloon for his head to stupid to see the beautiful girl in front of him? 

Furesunedi Enzerikku: got over him when I found someone better…hehe cuter too. -

Nasan gave a sigh; there was no chance now. Now that she was in love with someone else he had no chance what so ever of winning her over. There was a sadness that struck his heart as he ran his fingers though his hair wondering why he always had to want the impossible…why no matter how many ups he had the bumps of life had to roll him over and leave him for dead. His only sanctuary. It was late now. He blue dazzling eyes glazed over with a few tears, never thinking it would ever be him, he gave her a fond good-bye. But she interrupted.

Furesunedi Enzerikku: And you Nasan? What about you? Do you? I.. I mean…blushes

Ubuaza Nasan: blushes hai...

Furesunedi Enzerikku: tell you mind if you tell me yours first okay?

Ubuaza Nasan: hai…1

Furesunedi Enzerikku: …2…

Ubuaza Nasan: …3!

They both held their breaths as their hearts raced but just as each was typing their response the computer shut down. They each slammed their heads on their desks with a groan. _'Fucking computer' _they thoughtin unison. Though six hours apart, their thoughts were still linked.

I give a sigh and turn head out of the computer room, my brother mindlessly playing the _'PS2'. _I went into my room and opened the curtains to the unusually dark sky…unusual epically because it was 6 PM in summer. I closed my eyes and opened them to see the clear night sky and seeing a star I give a smile and break to my childish desire.

Nasan looked up at the sky at 12 AM, exactly six hours apart from her and gazed up at the same star and simultaneously they closed their eyes and said in unison.

'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish…tonight.'

A mysteriously familiar figure holding a staff gave a smirk. She gave it a wave, as she hovered high above in the havens she entangled and surrounded them in delicate stardust. A slight breeze pushed her wavy brown hair freely flashing a bit of red as the oh so familiar brown eyes danced in the moonlight.

'Rid us from our distance' 

Again the unison, and the figure gave a smile.

"So you shall wish it, and so it shall be" 

The next thing I knew…I was on the beach of some island with a somewhat firmilliar figure beside me. I opened my eyes and looked to the side of me and gave a gasp.

"N…NASAN?"


	2. Secrets Revealed In Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed In Kingdom Hearts

Nasan awoke to the sound of a voice he often heard in his dreams. He pushed himself up wearily to a seat hearing and feeling the sand beneath him. He listened blankly as it ran down back to the ground and turned to the voice giving a gasp.

"R...Rikku?!?! Enzerikku!"

For a moment all we did was stare, stare gazing into the unbelieving eyes of each other… and I couldn't help but get lost in his eye. He gave a small sigh as he stood up and dusted his body off. He held out a hand, his cheeks lightly tickled pink as I placed my hand into his. It fit. I gave a flush as he helped me up, but was soon interrupted by his voice.

"This has to be a dream. There's no logic way to explain how we ended up here, not to mention have you noticed at all where this is?"

He said rather bluntly holding onto my hand tightly. As if, the feel of my hand was his only grip on reality, there was something desperate in his eyes that told me that he wished it were true…Alas he was right there was no other way we could be here together. Never.

We were dressed rather oddly as well, there was something… something so familiar about this clothing…it was on the tip of my tongue…where could we have been. It was indeed and island surrounded by the noise of laughing children when suddenly an all too well known tone struck out.

"Well hey, hey! Watch out!"

At an alarming speed a ball came flying to my head. Instantly I was knocked down to the floor. The place where the ball hit still had the same feeling as it hit, but it began to fade. This was no dream. Nasan, took the ball and kicked it back rather harshly to the boy without even minding who it was.

"Gosh you okay? That hit your head pretty hard."

It was stunning how sweet he was gently helping me to my feet…my feet? I rubbed my head and looked down. There was something severely wrong…my feet were huge! A.. And so were Nasan's! Good Lord save me now! What in God's name was going on?

I began to Nasan's attire. He was wearing a short coat colored a beautiful shade of blue (it only covered about half of what normal coats should cover), open with a black strap to the left and a buckle to the right. He bore a chain necklace with a skull medallion, which slanted to the left. There were chains attached to the coats front and lead to the back. The shirt beneath was black and reached until a belt, which was cloth, crossed over with another piece of cloth holding up his pants leaving an _'X'_ shape favoring to his right side, and a bore a skull symbol favoring to his left hip. It was no wonder the belt was so tight, or else his big loose shorts would have no means of staying up. His hands were gloved but open at the fingerers, but his hair blonde and wet because of the waves, and his eyes confused and overjoyed and his priceless personality lead to the same boy I had fallen for. Judging by the attire and style from an otaku's point of view there was only one place we could be.

"Kingdom hearts"

Nasan knowingly gave a nod standing up in my own clothing. I could feel the pull of my hair that only meant my hair was still tied in pigtails, and I felt a gentle wrap at my neck, meaning my choker. There was a heavy feeling holding down my body, and it wasn't just the enormous shoes. Around my neck I could feel a chain as well and as I glanced down, it attached to a heart insignia. On the bottom point of the heart another chain attached and went on to the back of my short black coat. A long t-shirt lead down past my hips and had the skull insignia that Nasan had, to my left. The belt around me was shaped like an _'X'_ as well but crossed at my front with a seatbelt like buckle. On top of all that I was wearing short shorts not even able to graze my knees; which had some black cloth over them serving no purpose what so ever.

"Rikku-chan, I know that you felt that against your head, this…this isn't a dream is it."

"Aww gosh I didn't mean to hit you ya?"

I gave a gasp staring into the face of the one and only Wakka…his oddly styled orange hair, topped with that blue headband made it all to obvious… not only that but he wore a wardrobe so unique it was probably detectable from outer space. I gawked with my mouth open for a bit as the sound of footsteps soon followed.

Nasan gave a quick glance around meeting eye to eye with me. Then we turned our attention back to our fantasy welcoming party. They were all smiling, we did our best but something about seeing your video game idols come to life, made me want to spaz out and ask for autographs.

"Cool you guys must be new it's nice to meet you I'm Sora"

"Hehe! I'm Kairi it's very nice to meet you"

"Riku, welcome."

"Hiya! I'm Selphie!"

"Haha! You guys look pretty tough, especially you! Names Tidus! Sorry if Wakka here hit you head, he always throws the ball too hard the lug head."

"I'm Nasan"

He said rather calmly. It was quite a fascination, he was calm and collected even considering the fact that we were just thrown into a video game…it was almost as if it still wasn't real to him. It was just then he had realized that I was gawking at him, my thought had trailed off, and I was just admiring the sight before me. He gave a glance with a light flush, and I looked away, my cheeks reddening.

"I'm Enzerikku, but you can call me Rikku- -oh wait I guess not "

I nervously laughed as the silver haired boy cocked an eyebrow, then let out a kind of smirk. A voice struck out for a moment filled with curiosity and wonder. But it was mostly friendly soft and kind. One voice that wouldn't be expected from a fourteen year old boy. But nonetheless, Sora didn't look his age anyway.

"So do you guys remember the world you came from?"

"We came from a place called Earth."

Said Nasan happily. It was no surprise that none of them had a clue. I'm willing to bet that when you come from another planet and land of some desert island on another world, no one knows where the hell you're talking about, even if your country is ridden with war and famine.

"Well enjoy the Destiny Islands!"

Said Kairi happily as the rest ran off to some desolate location. The pain from my head had stopped now it only hurt when I poked it, which I had to admit was kind of fun. Nasan grabbed my hand with the kind of look that told me I was weird…I gave a small chuckle pulling my hand from his grasp.

"I know."

"You know this is probably all a dream right? I mean look it was them… all of them. B…but I swear… I can feel your hand… And I can feel the heat form your hand…the warmth the feel of the sun and the slip of the sand beneath this ridiculously large shoes."

He looked to his hands partly gloved, then finally to his clothes. Which, I had to admit looked quite amazing on him. Just then I heard a giggle and what appeared behind me I just couldn't believe. We both turned.

"O…OKASA-SAN ANNOKO?!?"

"Yes, yes daughter it is I! Hehe topnotch wish granting eh? Only works if the destined wish it at the same time…And on the exact same star? Wow you guys are really in tune! So, what do you guys think? Kingdom hearts? Cool eh?"

"Wait, wait wi--?"

It instantly clicked just then and there. We looked to each other then looked down at ourselves…

"We did this? It was us?"

"Y…you made a wish?"

We said in unison but suddenly all there was, was a smile. We stood up straight and just looked at each other. Annoko, bored just sat in midair watching us.

"Oh yes mother thank you so much for granting the wish I've been yearning for, for so long"

She mimicked.

"And oh yes thank you oh mother in law!"

She mimicked in a deeper voice. Ah, yes still the same Anno-san even as a higher being.

"How is this all possible? W… what are you? Oh and thank you so much"

She gave a giggle and a smile and gestured winking. There was something mischievous about it, as though she'd been planning it for a while.

"I am as you say I am. I am your mother. Well, in the future I am, but you just had to be thrown back in time didn't you? I, am the loyal guardian of the earth, in case you haven't noticed, there are many worlds out there, I'm just in charge of earth. But I'm not allowed to change free will, I'm just a guardian, the big man up in the cosmos makes the rules. Every now and again, once every while two people perfectly in tune say the classic tune in unison, unknowing of the fact that it's more the just a childish lullaby. If they make the same wish, I get to grant it."

She smiled, as she lay open in the air looking at us as she lay down comfortably. Her hair flowed ominously as her voice struck a different more, impressed tone as she looked at Nasan and I.

"But you little people…you did something weird. You made it dark…you bent time to make your wish come true… what's more you didn't even know you did it. What's more you ask? Heh, the dimensions have altered. Thanks to your little time warp, the characters of reality have meshed with characters thought to be fake. So every one you know is scattered though out the worlds, but to get them all you have to start here. Only seems fitting you start at Kingdom Hearts right?"

"We warped time?"

I said, and she gave a giggle nodding to my response.

"All of them are real then, it isn't just a game? They aren't just shows?"

"Hehe and now you two have to fix it! When the time is right you'll know what you have to do! You know the drill Rikku! At least for the first part"

Suddenly she faded away with a giggle, not another word…

"We're in for it aren't we"

"Uh huh."

Suddenly the sky grew dark, and thunderous storms began…I remembered this part of the game…this was no good. Quickly I grabbed Nasan's hand, finding my way past all the confusing passages and heading to a small lifted island above ground. Suddenly a huge swirling vortex began sucking in the islands and a huge Heartless emerged from the ground…our eyes widened as we looked to see Sora with the keyblade battling yet another huge heartless rising above us to the vortex.

"Oh sure Sora has it easy"

Said Nasan gazing into the black abyss of darkness. As feared the beast took a shot at me not before Nasan noticed. He closed his eyes for a moment as I braced for impact.

'I want to protect…her' 

There was no impact I heard something hit against metal and I opened my eyes to see Nasan, valiantly wielding a huge sword, which seemed to be combined with a bazooka. It was tainted darkly, shaped with a firm two-handed handle and an obvious shoulder rest for a good firm blow. The sword was cleverly manipulated intertwined with the bazooka, with the handle perfectly designed in so it fit where the sword met the handle. It was shaped awesomely as well. Straight aligning with the rectangular bazooka on one edge while the other met the tip and gradually slid down and met a skull shaped and embedded design before reaching back to the handle.

"Run"

"NO! I won't just leave you here!"

"Listen to me run now! I can't keep this up long! Go!"

He said struggling with the strength of the heartless who gradually was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. In horror and in shock I sat there helpless but staying by his side, the anger was exceeding him, I could tell. His body began to give to the pressure that the heartless was pushing down on him, but tactically he slashed the palm of the heartless' hand.

It groaned in pain but it was witty and saw what Nasan sought to protect. Maybe he was armed, but hell if I was! He threw Nasan back and just as he got up I was starring death in the face. Horrified I looked black to his previous place only to find that he had run around and began attacking his arm…He stood before me and the heartless forced down on him again. Nasan began to slip and he slashed at its palm but before he knew it the heartless had with drew his hand and clenched his hand in a fist and forcefully drew it back then lunged it forwards. I closed my eyes for a moment as he starred into demise.

'I want to save him…' 

When I opened my eyes I was holding a somewhat large blade in my hands. The handle between two curved pieces of metal with nothing but the handle, which, I held between them. The blade was bright and sharp and at the tip, it slowly curved out in decorative almost soothing patterns until it pointed to the steam of the blade. There was no interior from the steam to the fine hard to almost delicate frame till the point but a clever allow Mickey mouse head shape, a gentle curl of the metal, before the point of the end near the handle. Not only that but there seemed to be some sort of shield apparently I had summoned in the time of panic…

Nasan gave a pant and was amazed starring at me and looked up.

"Maybe Sora doesn't have it so easy after all…"

He smirked.


End file.
